Au Contraire, Loud
by cryandia -Abandoned
Summary: After a malfunction with a device that ends up creating a portal to another world, Lincoln is brought into a world where there are exact look-alikes of him and his family, but they have very differences between them. One might even call them Polar Opposites. [Rated T just in case.] [Special thanks to allanarcher777 for helping me with some characters as well!]
1. Chapter 1

**I am alive! I didn't die! And I am back with another story!**

 **This one is just something I thought of when I was re-watching For Bros About To Rock, the idea came to me when the scene of Luna meeting Mick Swagger during her first concert came up while I was thinking of Classical Luna (by TheGlorious on the Loud House Wiki), who is basically the opposite of what Luna could've been if she hadn't attended the concert (Quiet, shy, likes orchestra.). Anyway, the question was: "What if all of the Louds ended up being the opposites of themselves?" and so I discussed this idea with my good friend, allanarcher777 (Who, by the way, helped me with some of the characters with his amazing ideas), and here we are.**

 **I'm not sure if this has been done before, it's kinda similar to the other AU's like the Age Swap AU, but I haven't seen anyone write something like this, correct me if I'm wrong though.**

 **But, I hope you enjoy it none the less.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Mirror Portal**_

The usual ruckus in the Loud household was as prominent as usual in the morning, all the way from guitar shreds to a baby's cry, it covered up the sounds of electric tools coming from the youngest sisters' room. The sound of a drill clanking sounded from outside, then the sparks of a welder flashed from underneath the door. The room inside was dark with a small light hanging from the ceiling lighting the desk, standing on a step stool was none other than Lisa, the mask shielding her face from the sparks of the tool she held in her gloved hands. She set aside the welder and took off the mask, viewing the device she set her eyes on; a futuristic looking gun, in between the barrel was a clear tube that was meant for the ammo.

Lisa put the gun aside and reached into one of her desk drawers, pulling out a metal case with a 4-digit password; entering the code, she opened the case where a few small, glowing green sticks were concealed. The young girl grabbed a pliers and gently grabbed one of sticks, taking the gun into her hand and placing the stick in the clear tube in the barrel of the gun.

Lisa smiled in satisfaction, "Success!" she rejoiced. "If I could've easily managed to construct a time machine with scarce resources, it surely would've been easy to build a teleportation device, I might even say it took far less time." Lisa took a glance at the clock.

"Huh, thirty-eight minutes and ten seconds, not as quick as I thought." She stated then shrugged it off. "Now time for the run test."

The young girl aimed the gun and pressed on the trigger, the gun glowed, green lines begging to embed it, the sound of its charge up while a ball began forming at the tip of the barrel, Lisa smiled as she witnessed the charge up, until the glow suddenly faded and the gun ceased its glow which made her frown. "Dang it" She muttered. "Should've known this would happen, well, guess it's back to the drawing board." Lisa placed the gun back at the table, opening the gun to reveal the inside of it which was several wires and chips, of course, it only made sense to someone like her. A few minutes into the restart her working process, a knock at the door interrupted her.

"Lisa, I have you peanut butter and jelly sandwich with the crust off ready." The voice of Lincoln rang from the other side. "You may enter, Lincoln." Lisa permitted and her older brother went inside with a plate of the snack the genius loved. He went ahead and placed the plate next to his genius sister, "Here you go, Lisa."

"Thank you, elder brother, now if you don't mind leaving so I can get back to work." Lisa stated, turning around to her desk. Though Lincoln curiously peeked over her small shoulder, seeing the complicated jumble of wires on her desk. "What'cha working on? Some kind of new invention that'll benefit humanity?" Lincoln half-joked while Lisa closed the gun, having finished adjusting it.

"I'm working on a device that is able to manipulate the matter of space, allowing an immediate access to a certain location that is able to get to with ease."

"And that means..."

"I'm working on a portal gun." Lisa stated simply and that moment, Lincoln's eyes widened.

"A portal gun! Cool!" He beamed. "Mind if I tested out?"

"I'm sorry, Lincoln, as much as I would like volunteered testing, I cannot risk an accidental malfunction since it's still a prototype." Lisa explained while Lincoln frowned. "But you can watch, as long as you don't intervene." Immediately Lincoln perked up, quickly nodding in response. Grabbing the gun from the desk as the gun gained its charge while the green lines appeared once again.

"Woooah.." Lincoln awed. Lisa aimed the gun at the floor, the plasma ball appearing at the end of the barrel, but before she could shoot she turned to Lincoln and stated, "Now Lincoln, do not distract as I concentrate and as long as no off-coordinated projectile comes through the window and knocks the device from my hands, we should be good to go."

"Got it -"

"INCOMING!"

A football came flying into the room, the two kids ducked as the ball bounced around the room knocking over the things on Lisa's desk and breaking some of Lily's toys. The football bounced off the crib, aiming towards Lincoln. The young boy managed dodge just in time, but in the result hit Lisa, causing her to lose her grip on the portal gun. Time seemed to slow down as the gun flew out of the girl's hands, "No-o-o..." both Lincoln and Lisa watched the device land on the floor, and soon as it did time seemed to go back to normal, the gun shooting the laser out into the hall and into Lana and Lola's room, where it bounced off the doorknob, then back into the hallway, bouncing and knocking over the vase and launched towards the bathroom door just as it opened.

Lori opened the door and, upon catching a glimpse of the projectile aiming her way, barely ducked in time as the laser hit the mirror and went into it.

"You okay, Lori?" Lincoln asked.

"What the heck was that?" Lori asked, Lincoln and Lisa walked up to her and helped her up. Lori dusted herself, "Literally what did you do this time, Lisa?" She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at the pair.

"I was test running a new invention of mine while Lincoln offered to spectate, unfortunately, our jock of a sister projectile her football in the exact coordinates necessary to, not only knock the device out of my hands, but also cause some damage to my lab, the device accidently shot by itself and you know the rest." Lisa remarked.

The older sister facepalmed. "Tell Lynn that after she's done playing that she needs to clean up and fix the vase." Lori said then headed to her room, "Now if you excuse me, I have some voicemails from Bobby that I need to listen to." She added and closed the door.

"Well, now that that's done, mind if we try the test run again?" Lincoln turned to look at his little sister.

"I would like to," Lisa said the readjusted her glasses, "if the extremely expensive glass that is able to withstand the powerful force of the ammo that is needed hadn't shattered upon impact that is." She stated bitterly while still sporting her stoic expression. Needless to say, the news disappointed Lincoln, having had hoped that Lisa would let him test out the portal gun after, but the boy just sighed and nodded disappointingly. "I'm sorry, Lincoln, but can you possibly lend me a hand at cleaning up the mess in my room?"

A small smile crossed Lincoln's face, "Sure thing, Lise."

Lisa smiled in return, both of them heading back to the little girl's bedroom. "Thank you, Lincoln."

"No problem."

* * *

Spending a near hour cleaning up the mess, Lincoln dragged out a trash back from the house, walking up to the trash bin and throwing the bag into the bin.

"Well that didn't take so long, and none of us got hurt." Lincoln said to himself, walking back to the house. "Well, one of us didn't get hurt." He looked down at his bandaged finger, having accidently cut himself on one of the shards.

"Kids, time for lunch!" Their father called from the kitchen.

"Hold up dad, I'm going to use the bathroom!" Lincoln quickly climbed up the stairs as some of his sisters were heading down.

"Be sure to wash your hands after you're finished, Lincoln!"

"Will do!"

* * *

 _"Kids, lunch is ready!"_

 _"Hold up mom, I gotta take a leak!"_

 _"Don't use that kind of lingo and make sure to wash your hands afterwards!"_

 _"Sure thing!"_

* * *

After finishing his business, Lincoln walked up to the sink, turning on the water faucet and grabbing the soap to wash his hands.

"Wonder what dad made for lunch this time."

 _"Wonder what mom made for lunch this time."_

Lincoln stopped and perked his head up, confusion crossing over his face.

 _'Was that my voice?'_

"Huh?"

 _"What the?"_

 _'Again?_ ' Lincoln looked around to see if anyone was in there with him. Nothing.

"What's going on?"

 _"What's going on?"_

"Okay, who's doing that?"

 _"Okay, who's doing that?"_

Lincoln continued to look around, looking behind the shower curtain, under the sink. Nothing.

 _"Lincoln, you coming or what?!"_

 _"Coming, Lori!"_

Lincoln jolted his head to look at the mirror, and he felt his eyes widen and his stomach flip.

In the mirror, staring back at him, was a reflection of himself, but it didn't look like him. The reflection had messy, white hair, and a face that seemed to be dirtied with dirt, contrasting Lincoln's cleaner appearance. He stepped closer to the mirror, eyes still widened, and reached his arm out towards the mirror.

"What the heck?" He muttered under his breath as his hand touched the mirror.

Suddenly, his was sucked in by a force, the boy yelped and tried to pull it back by standing on the sink and pulling his arm back, but the force kept sucking his arm in as a green portal appeared from where the mirror was.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" He yelled for help, his arm having been sucked in and now his feet started to get forced in. He tried to pull them back with all the strength he had, but nothing was of use as now both his arms were getting pulled into the portal.

"HELP!" Lincoln yelled louder, the sound of footsteps hitting the floor and the rumble informed him that they had heard him. He put up his leg to the wall, though the portal managed to grab it and started pulling him by both arms and legs. The banging on the door and various voices alerted him, by now, half of his torso was in the portal and slowly sinked him until only Lincoln's head was exposed. The door was broken down by Lynn Jr., the whole family watched in horror as Lincoln was sucked in completely by the portal and it closed, leaving nothing behind.

"LINCOLN!"

* * *

 ** _*Thump*_**

Lincoln got up from the bathroom floor, rubbing his head. He looked at his surroundings and found himself still in the bathroom. "Wait, what the?"

"Ugh." Lincoln heard from underneath them, he then realized that he was sitting on top of someone. Scurrying up to his feet, he offered a hand to the person he knocked over.

"Sorry about that-" He stopped mid-sentence when he noticed that the person he knocked over. Looked exactly like him.

"What the heck was that-" The look-alike's eyes widened when he looked at Lincoln.

"W-what...?" Lincoln stammered, stepping away from the look-alike but stopped when he heard both the door open, and the sound of a familiar voice.

"Hey Linc, what's taking you so long?" Lincoln turned around, and was met with the same expression as the other 'Lincoln'.

"L-Lori...?"

Lincoln backed away from the doorway, but in the process, he tripped over the look-alike as he was getting up, ending in him losing his balance and hitting his head hard on the sink which caused him to fall unconscious to the ground. The two look-alikes walked up to the unconscious boy.

"This calls for Leni." The Lori look-alike stated and the Lincoln look-alike nodded in response.

* * *

 **Well there you have it folks, Lincoln has entered a world where there are look-alikes of him and his sisters, but despite looking the same, they have their differences from the other Louds.**

 **Many differences.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I'm back with the next chapter of Au Contraire, Loud.**

 **I'm glad that I received positive feedback from the previous chapter, and I'm happy that you guys liked it. In this chapter, we will meet some of the polar opposites, and also how the normal Louds are handling the situation.**

 **Side note, I did see that some were confused as to why the other Lincoln didn't get sucked into the portal, but there will be some clarification from Leni in this chapter.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2: Another World_**

Lincoln groaned as he stirred in the bed, his vision blurry as he opened his eyes, it was dark, the room only being lit up some sunlight which peeked through the curtains. He sat up on the bed, suddenly feeling a sharp pain in his head.

"Ugh...my head..." He grunted as he rubbed the back of his head, feeling a slight bump.

Though his moment of pain was cut short, the sound of someone playing the violin met his ears, although a bit muffled through the walls. The melody was beautiful and soothing, it made him relax and want to lay down while he listened to the melody. He closed his eyes, focusing his hearing on the pleasing tune.

That is until he remembered. _'Wait, none of my sisters play the violin.'_

Lincoln snapped his eyes open, now that his vision was more focused he could see around the room and he recognized it as Lori and Leni's room. _Lori_ and Leni's room. He didn't need to think twice as he jumped out of the bed and ran out of the older girls' bedroom. Not taking notice the hi-tech equipment on the desk in the corner of the room.

The boy ran across the hallway into his closet bedroom, slamming the door closed with his back facing the room. "Phew, good thing Lori wasn't in there, I don't feel like getting twisted into a human pretzel today." He uttered as he caught his breath. When he turned around to look at his room, his face twisted in confusion.

Although he recognized some items like his laptop and game console, there were more things that Lincoln didn't recognize: Sports posters, video game posters, a soccer ball, baseball and football, a brand named red and blue soccer jersey with the number 10 on the back, and a bunk bed among others.

Lincoln opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, closing the door behind him, baffled by the sight of his room. "Did Lynn get into my room or was this Luan?" He asked out loud.

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything to your room." Lynn's voice rang to his ears, though it sounded a bit soft spoken.

"Well then, who did this-" Lincoln turned to look a t his sister, but stopped mid-sentence. Lynn looked...different.

"It wasn't me, just so you know." 'Lynn' stated, standing at the doorway of her and Lucy's bedroom. Instead of her usual sports uniform, she wore a red sweater with two white stripes on both sleeves and grey shorts, she wore white sneakers with black stripes instead of black and white cleats, but what caught Lincoln's attention was her hair. It wasn't in a ponytail like normal, instead it was down, reaching her pass her shoulders.

"What? Is there paint on my face?" 'Lynn' asked, she started getting uncomfortable with Lincoln's starring.

Lincoln snapped out of his trance. "No." He answered quickly, then took note of what she just said. "Wait, since when do you paint?"

'Lynn' stared at him as if he grew another head. "Since preschool, and you know that, idiot." The girl began walking towards the bathroom. "I'm going to wash my hands." Lincoln looked down at her hands, they were dirtied with graphite and stained with various colors of paint.

He heard someone coming up the stairs, he turned to see who it was. It was Luan, though like 'Lynn', she looked a bit different, yet not by much. She wore a black coat over her usual outfit and her hair was tied up in a bun, her shoes, however, lacked the pink flowers they normally had.

'Luan' walked past him, her focus onto the book she was reading. Lincoln walked up to blocked her way, 'Luan' lowered her book and from her expression Lincoln could tell she was not amused.

"What is it, Lincoln?" Her tone matched her expression.

"Uh, hey Luan, did you or Lynn happen to...'decorate' my room?" Lincoln asked while he twiddling his fingers. For some reason, 'Luan's' stare made him feel small. "A-and have you noticed Lynn's new look?" He muttered meekly.

'Luan' narrowed her eyes at him. "No, Lincoln, you know I don't participate in these childish pranks, and no I haven't noticed Lynn's new look."

Lincoln fell speechless once again.

Luan. Not liking pranks.

' _Did I hit my head_ that _hard_ '

"Also, weren't you outside with Lola and Lucy just now?" Lincoln didn't respond as he continued to contemplate what his 'sister' had said. 'Luan' sighed and brushed past him.

Footsteps came up the stairs once again, this time it was the Lori look-alike. She saw Lincoln standing in the hallway, but instead of grabbing him and dragging him to her room which would've also caught Luan's attention, she calmly walked over to him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, Luan, I need to talk to Lincoln for a bit, mind if I take him off your hands?"

Her sister didn't turn to look at her as she responded. "I'm done with him anyway, but he's playing dumb again."

'Lori' smiled, leading the stunned Lincoln to her bedroom, where she proceeded to sit him down on the bed closest to the door; her bed. She looked over at him, he was still stunned, his eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly agape. 'Lori' sat next to him and waved her hand in front of his face.

"Hey, other Lincoln!"

That managed to snap the boy out of his daze, he shook his head as he took notice of his surroundings. 'Lori' pulled her hand back, a snicker escaping her lips at the boy's reaction.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt'cha." She stated, catching Lincoln's attention. She smiled and stretched out her hand for a handshake. "I'm Lori, but I guess you might've known that already." 'Lori' giggled.

Lincoln stared at the hand and then looked back at 'Lori'. Her outfit was similar to what Lori usually wore, a tank top with shorts, but her top was dark grey while her shorts were white with pale blue sneakers covering her feet, her blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail and her pearl earrings were replaced with white stud earrings. Compared to the other two, he would have to say that 'Lori's' outfit surprised him the least.

"Are you just going to stare at me and leave me hanging?"

"Oh right, sorry." He took the girl's hand and shook it. "I'm Lincoln."

"Kind of already knew that." 'Lori' replied, pulling her hand back from their hand shake.

Lincoln took a deep breath and looked at 'Lori' in the eye. "Lori, is this a prank?"

'Lori' raised her eyebrow questionably while letting out a quiet _Hm?_

"Is this a prank?" Lincoln repeated his question. "Did Luan set you guys up to this?"

"Luan?" The older girl then chuckled. "I don't know how hard you hit your head, but Luan is probably the only person I know who hates jokes more than anything." When she looked back at Lincoln, the boy had his mouth slightly dropped. 'Lori' decided it would be better to stay quiet and wait, I mean, he looked like he was traumatized, so there's point 1.

' _I think it's better if I lay down…'_ Lincoln rested his head on the pillow as he closed his eyes. He kind of expected 'Lori' to scold him, but she sat quietly, and seemingly bored.

A minutes passed with both saying nothing until the door knob turned and the door opened, two pairs of feet shuffling inside. He heard someone walk towards him, out of curiosity, he opened up his eyes where he was met with two eyes concealed by glasses and blonde hair.

"Ah!" Lincoln sat up right, nearly falling off the bed in the process.

"Interesting." He heard a feminine voice speak, followed by a snicker from the other person. Lincoln turned to look at the people who just entered, and his eyes widened like diner plates.

It was Leni and _himself_.

He was at a lost for words. How could there be _two_ of himself?!

"Is he okay? He lost like he just saw a ghost." The other Lincoln asked while gesturing at him.

"He was like this when I found him." 'Lori' responded.

"It must be that he's just surprised." 'Leni' and his look-alike sat on the bed across from them.

Instead of her usual seafoam green dress, 'Leni' was wearing a seafoam green lab coat with a white undershirt, and black flats, her hair was pulled into a ponytail, a pair of lab goggles replacing her sunglasses, and she lacked the hoop earrings he was used to seeing.

Lincoln looked over at his doppelganger, he wore a orange sports polo, similar to his own polo, but his doppelganger's had the initials "RW"- the initials of Royal Woods- in bold, blue letters, navy blue cargo shorts, and orange with white sneakers. His hair was messier than his own, even having the same cowlick which kind of freaked him out a bit.

His doppelganger noticed his ogling. He narrowed his eyes at him, "What're you looking at?" He snarled.

Lincoln quickly averted his eyes from him. "Sorry."

"Cut it out, Lincoln." 'Leni' butted in, most likely directing it towards the counterpart. She looked over at Lincoln. "Though, if I must say, I cannot seem to find any other physical distinction between this Lincoln and our fellow brother, besides for the clothing of course." She stated as she looked at Lincoln from head to toe.

Now Lincoln was extremely uncomfortable. Was this a prank? It had to be, Leni would never talk like that. He looked at both girls and his counterpart, a bit concerned. "Guys, please tell me this is a prank and you hired someone to imitate me…"

"I'm afraid that's not the case, little guy." 'Lori' said to him.

"Lori is in the right. It may come to a surprise for you, which is understandable considering your reactions towards us." The Leni look-alike readjusted her goggles as she spoke. "From the information I received from my brother, I can only come to the conclusion that you," She pointed towards Lincoln. "Have managed to rip the matter of space, and have traveled into another dimension. Our dimension."

Lincoln's eyes widened, he tried to speak, but the words only got stuck in his throat, he couldn't believe it, he managed to travel into another dimension. The realization only made his gut twist and his chest tighten even more, his eyes the size of dinner plates.

"I think you spooked him with that, sis." The other Lincoln mocked as he snickered. Lincoln calmed down, and took a deep breath.

"How and why do you think that?" He asked as he looked at 'Leni'.

"While you were unconscious, my Lincoln and Lori had informed me that a 'doppelganger' of Lincoln had suddenly appeared in the bathroom. Of course, I thought it was one of their usual, intolerable pranks-"

"Hey!"

"-but once they showed me evidence, I interrogated them. Lincoln said that while he was washing his hands, he saw a look-alike of him, you, in the mirror. Then he proceeded to state that the mirror began glowing a bright green, and was suddenly knocked over." 'Leni' explained, not sounding anything like the one our Lincoln knew. Lincoln stayed silent for a moment, remembering what had happened before the blacked out.

"I-I remember washing my hands too, I kept hearing a voice that sounded like my own, but I thought someone was playing a prank on me." Lincoln spoke softly.

"Continue." 'Leni' persuaded, the other two people also becoming interested on the boy's part of the story.

Lincoln took a deep breath again. "Then I saw him on the mirror," Lincoln gestured to his counterpart. "when I did, a big portal suddenly opened up and started sucking me in. I was crying for help, but my family was too late. When I opened my eyes again, I was here, but I didn't know. I thought I landed on something and when I got up, I saw…'Lincoln'. I was freaked out, and then Lori came in, then I tripped and hit my head."

"Yeah, you hit your head pretty hard." 'Lori' patted his head, where his bump was located.

' _Fascinating. I have the living proof of dimensional travel, and if I manage to get enough data out of him, I can also create my own.' '_ Leni' thought, rubbing her chin thoughtfully. _'There's one problem, and it's figuring out what they did to succeed.'_

"Hey, Leni, I have a question."

'Leni' snapped out of her thoughts and turned to her older sister. "Yes, Lori?"

"How are we supposed to hide him from everyone else?"

' _I suppose those thoughts will have to wait for later.'_

* * *

 ** _Back with the other Louds_**

The family home was unusually quiet, apart from the occasional sounds here and there, the house seemed empty, but its residences were very much at home. They were gathered up in Lisa and Lily's bedroom, trying to find anything that would resolve the situation which they were in, but no avail. Either the device broke or exploded in their faces, they had been trying everything for an hour, but to no avail. Now they were in Lisa's room, consulting any suggestions or even theories as to what happened.

"Come on, Lisa must've done something in the bathroom, a portal doesn't open up for no reason and swallow your brother! Who knows where he could be!" Lynn exclaimed angrily.

"Lynn, for the last time time, I did not do anything in our house's only bathroom, this all happened for some reason, so please stop throwing the blame at me." Lisa responded, irritated by the girl constantly throwing the blame at her.

"Junior, calm down, nothing will be resolved if you keep blaming Lisa like this." Lynn Sr. said to Jr., who crossed her arms over her chest and mumbled curses under her breath.

For once, Lori wasn't on her cell phone, despite the missed calls and unread messages from Bobby, she didn't touch or look at her phone. This was more important. Who knows where that portal could've transported her little brother to, for all she knew, he could be in serious danger and she didn't want to think of the worse case scenario. She had been trying to comprehend the situation, so much that she even started to become lightheaded. She looked around the room, noticing all the devices they had used either on the floor or turned to ashes, leaving the room a mess. Her gaze fell upon Lisa's desk, on a very particular futuristic gun.

Then it clicked.

Lisa noticed her sister's observation and followed her gaze to the desk, her eyes widened slightly. How could she have been so stupid? The answer was right in front of her this whole time. She resisted the urge to facepalm and took the gun into her hands.

"Lisa."

"I know what you're thinking of, Lori."


	3. Chapter 3

**Before we start, I just wanna give a huge shoutout to Takaluca, a good friend of mine who also helped me with this chapter! Be sure to check out his stories since he's always coming up with new ideas, and there's also a story we're both working on, based on real experiences from both sides; it's called "** _ **What I used to know"**_ **if you're interested in reading.**

 **Also, Happy Early Halloween! (Even though I don't celebrate it).**

 **Anyways, let's begin. Enjoy!**

 _ **Chapter 3: On The Other Side of The Mirror**_

'Leni' thought for a little bit. "Lincoln's bedroom seems to be the most proper place to hide him, since we hardly ever enter his ro-"

" _Ahem."_ 'Lincoln' coughed.

Leni sighed and continued. "His 'sacred chamber', it's very likely we won't have any problems unless comes to our siblings discovering you." she explained.

"Wait, you're gonna lock me in my room?" Lincoln asked. Usually he couldn't get some personal space, but now they insisted he got it? He couldn't say it was something ordinary.

"It's the only place we got." 'Lori' stated. "Besides, none of us go into Lincoln's room anyway."

"None of you go into his room?"

The other Lincoln got up, stretching as he did. "Yeah, I prefer to have some privacy, you know."

"Uh, sure. I guess." Lincoln replied to his counterpart. He also appreciates privacy. What bothered him was how he managed to get it.

"I'm sure you'll be just fine." 'Leni' told him. "I've been working for a while in a possibility for dimension traveling. You proved me it is, indeed, possible. I might take awhile to find out how, but it shouldn't be too much trouble if your Leni managed to do it."

Lincoln had an urge to laugh, and he did. But he was cut short by the confused stares of the three lookalikes of his family in the room. They were similar when it came to appearance, but on personalities? That seemed to be another story.

"I'm sorry, did I said anything you found funny?" 'Leni' asked, somewhat confused.

Lincoln shook his head. "No, sorry, I just thought of something funny." He insisted.

"Are you assuming I'm not capable of doing such thing as building a dimension travel device?" 'Leni' asked sternly, noticing Lincoln getting nervous.

'Lori' placed her hand on her shoulder. "Cool it, sis, he just learned he's in another dimension. Cut him some slack." She said with a smile.

"I don't think so," 'Lincoln' said. "To me, it was clear he wasn't being very nice. Heh, kind of like you a bit more." He chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Lincoln asked.

"I cannot deal with one more of you in this house." Leni angrily expressed then turned to Lincoln. "I'm getting you back, I assure you that, but don't mess with me. One Lincoln is already enough."

"Hey!" The other Lincoln exclaimed angrily while 'Lori' snickered.

"Okay, enough fooling around." 'Leni' turned to 'Lori' and 'Lincoln'. "I need you two to escort Lincoln's counterpart to towards his hiding spot as soon as possible. We cannot risk any of our family finding out. It would be too complex and it might bring severe consequences, so I'll make sure nobody sees you and…"

Suddenly, a knock on the door was heard.

" _Oh great."_ 'Leni' thought to herself and she looked at the group. "It's probably Lisa. Just hide behind the door, when she's distracted, you leave." She whispered to them.

"Leni, are you there?" To Lincoln, it sounded like Lisa, but the tone was higher-pitched. Even then, they headed towards their spot behind the door while 'Leni' twisted the knob.

"I'm coming." She announced before opening the door, to meet with her four year old younger sister. The little girl wore a dark green shirt with a yellow flower on it, a maroon colored skirt and black shoes; her hair was styled in a bob and she looked at 'Leni' with a smile. Though, 'Leni' realized she was wearing one of her labcoats, which to her, wasn't unusual. 'Lisa' stepped into the bedroom, the smile not leaving her face.

"Hello, Lisa, what brings you here?" 'Leni' asked, crouching down to the girl's height. " And, is that one of my lab coats?"

'Lisa' gave 'Leni' a hug while giggling. "Yep! I got them from your closet in the basement!" She explained. Leni could only smile at her sister, due to the lab coat being much bigger on her. Sure, she didn't liked doing laundry, but how she could be mad at her sister.

"Here, come with me." 'Leni' took 'Lisa' on her arms, and placed her on her bed. After she set her down, she began folding the sleeves, so it would fit her sister better. "Why are you wearing one of these?" She asked.

"I wanted to help you with your...uh…" 'Lisa' scratched her head, trying to figure out the correct word.

"Experiments?" 'Leni' completed her sister's sentence. From the corner of her eye, she could see the group peeking their heads from behind the door. 'Lori' and Lincoln seemed to be trying not to 'aw' at Lisa, she couldn't say the same thing about her brother though, he looked disinterested.

'Lisa' perked her head then nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! I wanna help with that!"

"Then come on." 'Leni' smiled. "Let me show you what we can do." She guided 'Lisa' to the table at her side of the bed. She took a moment to turn around and sign the three viewers for them to leave the room, and that's what they did.

"Leni?" 'Lisa' called holding a device that was on 'Leni's table.

"Coming." She dashed towards 'Lisa'. Luckily, her body blocked her view of her two siblings and interdimensional traveler.

'Lori' carefully closed the door behind them. "Okay, I think we're in the clear." She assured.

"Um, was that Lisa?" Lincoln asked, somewhat confused as to what he just saw. Lisa, the genius 4-year-old with a PHD, acting like a normal 4-year-old? No matter how many times Lincoln saw her try, she never abandoned her Albert Einstein way of life.

"Well, duh!" 'Lori' chuckled. Lincoln wasn't sure if that was an insult or an answer.

"Come on, we need to get this guy to my room before anyone else sees us." 'Lincoln' pointed at the door at the end of the hallway, where the linen-closet room was. They were almost inside. Crossing a hallway couldn't be easier. They were doing nothing suspicious, how could something go wron-

"Lincoln!" 

Oh, right. The Loud house is the Loud house no matter whichever dimension you're in. 

The look-alike froze for a bit, as he heard footsteps going upstairs. 'Lincoln' gestured to 'Lori' and Lincoln to keep going. Once the footsteps stopped, the pair booked into the closet bedroom, closing the door shut. They both catches their breath like they had just ran a marathon.

"Phew...That was close, right?." 'Lori' spoke, looking at Lincoln.

"Okay, something is definitely wrong here. You all look like my family but… at the same time you don't." Lincoln said as he placed a hand to his chest, trying to calm down his fast-beating heart.

'Lori' raised her eyebrow and cocked her head. "What do you mean?"

"Like, Leni being a genius?" Lincoln said, standing up straight. "No offense, but it's more likely the moon suddenly became purple then that." He said and crossed his arms. 

"Uhh...Explain?" 'Lori' shrugged. Lincoln gave her an 'Are you serious?' look. "Hey, don't give that look, you're from another dimension, I dunno how things work in your world."

 _Okay, she has a point there._

"It'll be long, so I think it's better if we sit down." Lincoln insisted, sitting down on the bottom bed of the bunk bed. "Also, where did you get this bunk bed?" 

'Lori' sat beside him. "It used to be in Luna and Luan's room, but Luna kept hitting her head on the bunk. She tried sleeping on the the top bunk, but she kept falling out, so Dad decided to get them individual beds and moved this into Lincoln's room." She explained, trying to not hit her head on the top bunk as she got comfortable.

"Oh." Was all Lincoln could say. Now that he thought about it, he hasn't seen this world's Luna. Or Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lily, or his parents, for that matter. But considering what he already saw, he could almost assure they would be different, somehow.

" _Well, another thing to add to the list of different things."_

"So, what were you gonna say?" 'Lori' questioned.

"Well, from where I come, Leni is…" Lincoln thought for a second. "She's not the smartest of us. Lisa actually is the genius in our family."

'Lori' stared at the boy for a moment. Then burst out laughing. "You gotta be kidding me! That's the opposite of what I was thinking!" She laughed some more. Lincoln wasn't really sure how to respond to that.

"Why do you think I laughed at… Leni? A few minutes ago?" Lincoln asked his 'older sister'.

'Lori' stopped laughing for a second, giving a shrug as she began snickering. "I dunno, I do it all the time, so I just thought that you thought of something funny."

"No, it's just because, to me, Leni being smart is impossible." He approached Lori. "Somehow she thought there was a country and a language with her name." That statement didn't seem to help the situation as 'Lori' kept on laughing.

Lincoln opened his mouth to say something, but it was cut off.

"Lori! Can you come down here for a second!" Lincoln heard his counterpart call out.

"Wait, what will I do?" Lincoln asked, as 'Lori' stood up.

"I dunno." She shrugged before looking over at a stack of comics on the desk. She grabbed one and handed it over to Lincoln. "Here, I'm sure my Lincoln wouldn't mind."

Lincoln grabbed the comic, it seemed to be a Batman comic, though he already had and read this issue. "Well, it's better than doing nothing."

"Okay, see ya." 'Lori' left, closing the door behind her.

Lincoln shrugged and began reading the comic. For the first handful of minutes, everything was fine. He went quick towards the pages, since he already knew what was going to happen. When he was done, however, a sudden urge to do basic human necessities appeared. That's when it hit him.

"How am I going to get to the bathroom?"

He wondered if he should risk crossing the hallways. When there's 13 people under the same roof, someone will always be in the wrong place and in the wrong time. He needed to come up with a plan to get to the bathroom. Luckily, he is known as 'The Man with the Plan' so it shouldn't be too hard. He placed the comic down and begin to think.

"Okay, so if the house layout is still the same as my house, then the bathroom is just on the other side of the hall. Considering Leni, Lisa, Lori and 'Lincoln' aren't here, that's less people to worry about. The problem are the others." He said to himself, sitting indian style while he rested his chin on his hand. "I remember Lynn and Luan were in their bedrooms, and I don't think there will be a problem if Lily sees me, but I don't know about Lucy or Luna, and I can't risk Lola or Lana to catch me, not to mention Lisa."

Lincoln went to the door, then took a quick glance through the corridor, and saw it was empty. "Maybe I'm overthinking this too much. Nobody will notice me. I'm almost the same as… myself. I can just run, and nobody will catch me." He opened the door wider and stepped out of the room. He looked around, nobody was around and Lynn and Luan's bedroom doors were closed.

He quickly went towards the other side of the hallway. Nobody came out. Good. At the moment he grabbed the handle the door opened itself, revealing a girl dressed in a dark blue dress, and her blonde hair was done into an over-the-shoulder braid. She wore diamond shaped earrings and blue gloves that went with her outfit. She looked like Lola, so this wasn't a good case for him.

Lincoln froze, he wasn't entirely sure on how to react, so he had to improvise and forced a smile."Heeeey, Lola-"

The girl, however, gave Lincoln a mean glare as soon as he said 'Lola'. "Listen here, Lincoln." She spoke, and that's when Lincoln realized his mistake. This wasn't Lola, rather it was _Lana._ Well, sounded like her at least, her voice lacked the gruff in it.

'Lana' kept her glare, and Lincoln had to admit, it could rival Lori's. " _Never_ mistake me for that mud shooter ever again, because I swear if you did, you won't have a pleasant performance." She said menacingly, walking away as she left Lincoln in a scared daze.

Luckily, his bladder was still in tact, but not for long. He booked into the bathroom and closed the door, and did his business. Once he was done, he went to wash his hands at the sink, however, he took a glance at the mirror. He only saw his reflection, no portal or anything which honestly saddened him a bit. All he could do is hope that 'Leni' somehow manages to find a way to send him back.

He didn't had enough time to think, however. Things were already too confusing, and the last thing he needed was to get caught, so he quickly made his trip back to his bedroom. After all, if Leni was as smart as Lisa, he'd be back in no time. And even then, Lisa would probably somehow find him very soon. Or, at least he'd hope so.

On his way back, however, he felt his stomach rumble. Right, he never got the chance to eat lunch and now he's paying for it, but he couldn't just stroll around the house, especially if it's another dimension with a look-alike of his. Or could he? They just think he was 'Lincoln'. And well, he is. He could just go downstairs, grab something very quick, and just return to his bedroom. Nobody would notice, right?

"What could go wrong?"

Lincoln went down the stairs, and to his surprise and luck, no one was in the living room. "Either everyone's busy or they're somewhere else in the house." He mumbled, jumping the last few steps and stepped into the dining room.

He went over to the kitchen entrance and poked his head out slightly to take a peek. He saw his counterpart talking to who appeared to be 'Luan', who he bumped into earlier. Not wanting to risk being spotted, he sighed and made his way back to the stairs, disappointed in not getting anything to eat.

"Well, I can just hope that I'll get something lat-" Lincoln was saying when he bumped into someone as he rounded the corner. He stumbled a bit, while the person fell on the floor. Apparently, it was 'Lynn.'

" _Oh no…"_

'Lynn' glanced up at him before lowering her head and getting up. "Sorry." She apologized, though her voice sounded a bit shaky.

"Yeah, sorry Lynn." Lincoln said quickly, and he would just go upstairs, but something got him worried on that girl. And even if he wanted, he couldn't help but check it out. "Are you okay?"

'Lynn' jitted, seeming to be caught off guard. "I-I'm fine." She stuttered, not turning to look at him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Lincoln was now worried. He noticed his 'sister' was trying to avoid making eye contact with him, which only made him even more concerned. He tried to put himself in her peripheral vision by moving around her, until he could see her face, but she just avoided facing him.

"Stop it." She said, barely audible.

"Hey, I don't wanna hurt you? What's going on?" He insisted. It wasn't strange to see one of his sisters sad or scared, but Lynn would usually just shove him away when she didn't want to talk. Now she just… stood there, almost begging to be left alone. It wasn't her style. It wasn't her at all. Then again, this is another dimension, but that doesn't mean he'll ignore a sister when in need.

The front door suddenly burst open, and in came running a girl covered in mud. She wore a pink hat, a white mud stained shirt beneath pink overalls in the same condition and a pair of muddied pink sneakers; her hair in a ponytail which stuck out beneath her hat.

"Cool it, Lana! It's just a game, don't take it too seriously!" Lincoln recognized the voice as Lola, which meant…

An angry 'Lana' ran inside, her dress stained with mud and gritting her teeth. "You did that on purpose and you ruined my tea party!" She yelled, pouncing on 'Lola' and the two began fighting.

"Well, it's good to know there isn't a lot of changes." Lincoln said to himself. Unfortunately, the two girls stopped when they saw him. They looked at him, then in the kitchen, then at him again. The process repeated a few more times, before Lincoln heard a voice from the kitchen.

"What are you two looking at-" 'Lincoln' popped from the kitchen and saw his counterpart. "You gotta be kidding me." He facepalmed.

"What's going on here?" 'Luan' followed her brother, but once she laid eyes on the other Lincoln, her jaw dropped and her eyes widened with her eyebrows furrowing.

"Uh...Hi?" Lincoln gave an awkward wave. He turned to look at 'Lynn', seeing she was in a similar state of shock. Great.

"Lincoln?!" The group turned to see 'Leni', along with 'Lisa' and another girl, one with long brown hair and dressed in what looked like a uniform. Maybe? He wasn't sure, but he could guess that must be this world's Luna.

"Um, what's going on here?" 'Lori' walked into the house through the front door, with a girl wearing a pink dress, a hair pin keeping her black hair away from her face. In Lincoln's mind, there was only one possibility of who that person could be. He saw everyone else, with the exemption of Lucy and Lily. And even if the latter was probably different, she was a major probability she was still a baby. If one thing was right with those Louds, it was that their ages remained the same.

Then that girl must be…Oh no.

'Lori' then examined the situation. All of their siblings, in one place with two Lincolns- Oh right. "Ohhhh…"

"Dang it, Lincoln." 'Leni' facepalmed.

 **Well, that's all, folks.**

 **Sorry if it's a bit too short, I'll try to update more frequently, but I'm kind of stuck between a few projects, some published and some in the works.**

 **Though, in the meantime, I'll leave you with this question: Why was 'Lynn' avoiding eye contact with Lincoln and why did she seem so nervous?  
**

 **See ya guys in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**As to avoid any confusion while reading and interpreting character dialogue, Lincoln's alter-dimensional counterpart's name will be in between '', similar to how I did in the previous chapters.**

 **His name will appear like this: 'Lincoln'**

 **Oh yeah, and special thanks to Takaluca for once again helping me write this chapter!**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4: Different Sisters  
**_

Everyone was looking dumbfounded at the two boys while Leni could only sigh. There was no use in hiding it anymore, and she should've expected this from a counterpart of her brother. It hasn't even been a day yet, and he's already screwed up. Leni descended from the stairs, "Everybody please step away from... 'Lincoln', I have an explanation."

"This better be convincing, Leni, or I'm telling mom and dad." Lana threatened.

"Please tell me this is some sort of joke." Luan pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I really hope it is." Lynn said quietly.

Leni shook her head. "That is not the case. My dear sisters, we're hosting the first traveler coming from a different universe from the first ever registered dimension interchanging."

"A Lincoln from another dimension?" Luan said suspiciously, shifting between the two Lincolns then looked at Leni again. "Before I ask anything else, are you sure those chemicals didn't make you go crazy or anything?" She asked as she crossed her arms. Considering Leni often spent a lot of time in the basement-turned-lab, it wouldn't come as a surprise to many, especially Lori.

"There's no evidence any of the materials I possess to have any psychological effects." Leni assured. "Though Lynn's paint might be able to react with those, creating an event with hallucinogenic properties, but since I am not the only one seeing this other Lincoln-"

"I don't think this is the time for that, Leni." Lincoln said meekly, feeling a bit uncomfortable with all of his 'sisters' staring at him

"Okay, so it's not really that." Lori concluded, closing the front door. "Though I recommend you guys take a seat, 'cause there's a lot to explain."

"How long will it take?" Lola asked, pushing her twin off of her. Lana glared in return.

"It shouldn't take less than ten minutes. Probably." Lori assured.

* * *

Leni had been rambling on for an hour while the sisters sat on the sofa, the older ones and Lincoln's counterpart had grown bored of it while the younger ones had fallen asleep after the 30 minute mark. Lincoln had decided to sit on the floor beside the couch, mainly because he felt a bit awkward sitting around them. He didn't necessarily had to, they usually squeeze everyone in the piece of furniture, but he also didn't feel comfortable walking around the house or even sitting on the furniture. For some reason, he felt unfamiliar with the place, even the carpet he sat on felt unfamiliar to him; it lacked the stains it usually had, either from the mud that was usually tracked in from outside, or the food and drinks that were sometimes dropped on it.

"And considering the Plank constant applied on Einstein's relativity theory, taking into account a reality where dilated time is equal to stationary time times the square root of one minus velocity squared over speed of light squared, so it's possible to make two different codes of universe collide, and therefore-" Leni went on rambling until she noticed Luna had her hand raised, which she had raised for a while. "Yes, Luna?"

"Um, weren't you going to just explain why there are two Lincolns?" Luna asked. "Or at least speak English?"

"Told you it was gonna be a lot." Lori said, sitting on the armrest of the couch.

Leni sighed. " _Everyone wants to know what, but not why."_ She breathes in and out. "A magic portal made a Lincoln from another dimension come here."

"I thought you were a scientist. Why don't you explain what made the portal?" Luan added, not sounding enthusiastic in her words.

Leni was about to say something, probably regarding what she had been saying for the last hour, yet she held her tongue and stormed into to the kitchen. "Just wake up Lucy, Lana, Lola and Lisa. I am not in the required mental state to deal with them fighting all night."

"Okay?" Luna shrugged. Not really sure how that answered her question, but Leni was always unpredictable.

Lincoln untuned the conversation, and noticed all of his 'younger sisters' peacefully sleeping. He saw Leni heading towards the kitchen, but he was more concerned as to what she said before leaving. "Wait, what did she say? Who's fighting all night?"

"Don't worry about it, it wasn't like it was anything important." His counterpart said, getting up as he did, stretching himself up. "Well, that was a good waste of time. At least I've got someone else to have fun with now." He stated, walking over to Lincoln.

Leni poked her head out from the kitchen entrance, and faced the living room. "I'll be working on a way to reverse this dimension travel of yours, so please, only bother me if absolutely necessary." She mentioned towards Lincoln.

Lincoln stood up to his feet with a bad feeling in his gut. "How long do you think it will take to send me back? I'm worried about my family's reaction to, well, what had happened." He asked, shifting his gaze to look at the girls sitting on the couch. Despite having the same faces, it wasn't really his family.

"You cannot rush science." Leni said with a stern glare aimed at Lincoln and, without looking back, and she entered back into the kitchen; a door shutting close a few seconds later, which was most likely the basement door. The group fell silent, they weren't really sure what to say, especially since they didn't really understand much of what Leni had said. Nor did they know how to approach this Lincoln.

Lincoln turned to face the girls, noticing they were all looking at him. He froze in place for a second, but then gave a small wave and smiled awkwardly. "Hi…"

"He's staying in your room." Luan told 'Lincoln'.

"Huh, should have expected that. Well, it will be nice to have someone like me in this family." He approached Lincoln, and whispered in his ear. "Most of them are really boring, ya know?"

"Okay…?" Lincoln wasn't exactly sure what he meant by that. Usually, when he read comics in his underwear, it's to forget most people around him and just have time for himself.

Lynn shook each of her younger sisters awake as ordered by Leni. "Come on girls, time to wake up." She said quietly as she shook Lisa awake.

The young girl snapped awake, rubbing her eyes as to rub her sleepiness away. She looked around, seeing that her older sister wasn't there anymore. "Where's Leni?" Lisa turned to her older sisters.

"She went into the basement." Luan said as got up. "Now if you excuse me, I have some work to get done." With that, she made her way towards the stairs, going up them to her room.

"Yeah, I've got a concert coming up, and I need to practice." Luna got up, following Luan up the stairs.

"Concert?" Lincoln looked at his counterpart.

"Opera show." 'Lincoln' replied, which made Lincoln even more confused.

'Lincoln' felt a light tug on his shorts. He looked down, seeing Lisa looking up at him with that cute little smile of hers. "What is it, Lisa?"

"Can we play a game, please please please?" Lisa pulled on her brother's arm, which didn't move him an inch.

"Lisa, you know why I don't play your little games." 'Lincoln' pulled back his arm, making the toddler look at him sadly. He looked at her, then at his counterpart and smiled mischievously. "Hey, why don't you invite our visitor to play with you?"

"Wait, what?"

"Really?" Lisa looked at Lincoln with a spark in her eyes. "You'll play with me?"

"Uh…" Lincoln was unsure how to behave, yet it was probably not a good idea to go against his 'family', specially Lisa and… himself. Besides, puppy eyes are one of his weaknesses. "Sure, I guess." He smiled meekly.

"Yay!" Lisa celebrated, grabbing Lincoln by his hand, and easily dragging him upstairs. What someone can do when they are excited, or Lincoln was simply weaker than his counterpart.

Lisa brought him into her room, which looked the same for the most part except for the lack of dangerous chemicals and science equipments. Drawings were hung up on along the wall while multiple toys were scattered on the floor.

"Come, help me choose!" Lisa exclaimed, excited. She then put her hands over her mouth, Lincoln rose an eyebrow at the action.

"Sorry. Be quiet, my baby sister is sleeping." She said, quieter this time. Lincoln glanced over at the crib in the room, seeing a baby wrapped in a small, lavender blanket.

' _Guess Lily is still a baby in this dimension.'_ Lincoln thought, quietly walking towards a chest of toys that was right past the baby crib. He opened up the chest, Lisa walking over to his side and pushing toys aside in search for something they could play.

"Do you have a game you like more?" Lisa asked. "I have a lot of toys we can play with!" She said, quietly.

Lincoln thought about it for a moment. "Well, besides video games, I like playing board games."

Lisa's head perked up, and a cute smile appeared on her face. She threw a few toys out of the toy chest, until she pulled out a box of a board game Lincoln was very familiar with; chess. Even if he knew Lisa could play, the new way she was acting made him a bit unsure if she could actually play a game of chess.

"Um, isn't chess a bit too complicated for somebody your age?" Lincoln asked, he himself knew how to play, but it wouldn't be fair for a 4-year-old. Unless she was the Lisa he knew. Then it would be unfair to _him_.

"Leni's been teaching me." Lisa stated. "I-I'm not very good, but I really like to play, but nobody wants to play with me that much." Lincoln noticed her sad tone.

"Why's that? You can't be that bad." He asked, taking the box from her. "Come on, I'll play with you." He smiled at her.

"Really?" Lisa's eyes began shining in happiness. She grabbed the box with both hands. "Let's go to the dining room. It'll be better, and Lily won't wake up." She suggested, running downstairs, leaving Lincoln behind.

As he was about to leave, he took one last look around the room. "One thing's for sure," He then looked at the crib Lily was sleeping in. "This isn't the Lisa I know, but I wonder how the others act."

He stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him, with the caution to avoid noise, and therefore not awake the baby lying on the crib. It simply didn't feel right calling her his sister. It was like he wasn't part of the Loud family… or this family wasn't the Loud family. One thing that cleary assured that was how quiet the place was. It wasn't Lucy's level of silence, but it was definitely below of an average day with _his_ family.

While walking, kind of dizzy with the lack of noise, he stumbled into someone at the bottom of the staircase, which made them both fall on the ground. Lincoln got up first, and spotted Lynn… or the person who supposedly is Lynn in this reality.

"Oh, sorry." Lincoln apologized, and offered his hand to help her up.

"N-no, it's fine. I should've looked where I was going." Lynn got up, hanging her head low. "Sorry about that." She apologized as she grabbed her left arm, passing by Lincoln and heading up the stairs in a hurry.

"Okay...I'll definitely have to talk to her later." Lincoln assured himself. For now, he still had an appointment with a 4 year old girl to play a chess match. He had a feeling that would be as strange as it sounded.

He saw Lisa setting up the board game on the dinner table, however she seemed to be mixing up the positions of some of the pieces. He also noticed she had a confused expression on her face, like she knew something was wrong, but didn't know what it was. An expression he's often seen his Lisa do as well. Though, when it happened with his Lisa, nobody else knew what was wrong in her answer. They usually didn't even knew the right answer. Or even understand the subject.

"Here, let me help you." Lincoln approached Lisa. She only saw him changing the position of the wrong pieces. "You don't play this game often, do you?"

"Well…" Lisa looked unsure. "I don't play that much. I saw Leni playing it a lot with her friends, and I asked her to teach me how to play. But even she doesn't have much time to play with me."

"Leni has friends?" Lincoln asked, surprised. In his mind, he knew it was stupid to ask, but he remembered his Lisa's struggle with making friends. Maybe it was due that Leni was one of the most sociable in his family, along with Lori and Luan, so that seemed to explain it.

"Of course she has, but I never see one of them. I think the name of her best friend is 'Computer'. She always said it's the biggest challenge she has ever faced, but Leni is smart, I know she wins against him." Lisa grinned, playing with the white and black knight pieces.

Okay, that makes a lot more sense. Lincoln could definitely see his Lisa finding a machine friend more entertaining than an actual human being. He seated right in front of Lisa, and she laid both knights back on the board. "So, white pieces or black pieces?" Lincoln asked.

"Uhh, white." Lisa replied. That was good, as she actually had those pieces right in front of her.

"So, I start?" She asked, and Lincoln nodded. Lisa hovered her hand over the pieces, she picked the pawn on her far left side and looked at Lincoln. He nodded back at her, and Lisa moved the piece one step front. Lincoln then grabbed the knight at his right side, and moved it two steps forward, and one to the left.

"You can do that?" Lisa questioned.

"Uh, yes, you actually can." Lincoln replied, pretty sure the Leni from this reality could have done a better job of teaching Lisa. Or Lisa simply needed more practice. "So, you don't get to play that much?" He asked.

"No, I don't." Lisa moved the pawn the opposite side two squares. "My sisters are too busy and Lincoln never wants to play with me, so I play with Lily a lot."

"And I suppose she doesn't know how to play chess." Lincoln moved the pawn right in front of his king one square ahead.

"Of course not, she's a baby." Lisa moved the pawn in front of her queen two squares ahead. "Leni is the one I play with the most." She blurted out, waiting for Lincoln's turn.

"You and Leni seem very close to each other." Lincoln commented, as he moved his bishop three squares to the left.

"We are, but I play with my other sisters too. Lola plays with me outside and her animal buddies, Lana invites me to her tea parties, Lucy plays with me before she leaves to go out with her friends, and Lynn teaches me how to draw like her." Lisa explained, moving her queen two squares ahead. The last mentions catched Lincoln's attention. Well, all of them, to be honest. Of course, Lola sometimes played outside with her toy car, and Lucy sometimes met with her friends for poetry sessions, but just like the two of the facts he heard were simply unbelievable, the other two were sort of infrequent.

"Wow." Was all that Lincoln would say. He grabbed his queen and moved her right/up until he reached the right corner. "Your sisters seem kind of busy."

"They are." Lisa said with a sad sigh. She moved her right bishop over the pawn, until it reached the far left corner. Even if it was against the rules, Lincoln let it slide since she is only 4 years old. Though he had to wonder how she knew that. "But Mommy and Daddy are almost never home." Lisa added softly.

Lincoln used his queen to capture the pawn right in front of her queen. "Really? Do they work a lot?"

"Hey! You stole my piece!" Lisa complained, until she remembered that's how the game works. "Oh… Nevermind, sorry." She apologized, moving her queen up to Lincoln's queen "Yeah, they often work until nighttime, often really past my bedtime."

"Hey! I didn't see your queen there!" Lincoln exclaimed in a joking matter, even if he had done that on purpose, earning laughs from the toddler. "So, uh, what do your siblings like doing?" Lincoln was curious for more information on the kids living in this house.

"Leni's really smart, she said she was a see-en-tist. I think." Lisa moved the pawn in front of her rook on her right a square ahead. "Lincoln's really strong and fast, he likes playing sports too. Luna likes to play music; Lynn likes to draw; Lana plays in theater; and Lola likes to plant in the garden with Mommy." She explained, scratching her head as to try remembering what other things her siblings did, but she came up short.

"Hmm, very interesting…" Lincoln moved the pawn in front of his left rook two squares to the front. Things were apparently very different from his own reality. He could even call some of those things the complete opposite of some of his sisters.

Their little game had been cut short as the sound of shouting came from upstairs. From the voices alone, he could tell it was Lana and Lola fighting again. Or at the very least he could tell Lola was involved.

The dust cloud from their fighting came rolling down the stairs, along with the twins themselves. Even in this reality, the twins apparently fight constantly. Since nobody was around downstairs, Lincoln knew he was one who had to stop the fight. Shouldn't be too hard, should it? After all, he had ended a lot of arguments before

He rose up from his seat, and walked into the dust cloud. As it dissipated, it revealed Lincoln holding the twins sisters away from each other, though Lana kept trying to pounce on Lola while the latter kept sticking her tongue out.

Lana thrashed around, trying to release herself from Lincoln's grip. "Stop it, you're ruining my dress!"

"I'll put you down if you promise not to fight." Lincoln responded sternly.

"Fine, I won't." Lana crossed her arms and glared at the boy.

Lincoln placed them both on the floor, Lana trying to pounce on Lola again, but was held back by Lincoln. Lola didn't try to get back at her twin, rather she stood in place with her arms crossed, shooting a fierce glare at her twin.

"Mind telling me why are you two fighting?" Lincoln requested, looking at the two. Mostly expecting some petty reason, which always seemed to be the case for their fights.

"Lola broke my favorite teacup!" Lana said accusingly.

Such as expected. Despite the odd feeling at hearing Lola break the tea cup, and Lana being mad at it, Lincoln had experience with these types of situations plenty of times.

He turned at Lola, who still kept her glare. "And why did you do that Lola?"

"Why? Because she ran her stupid car over my flower bed! I spent hours planting them!" Lola shouted, pointing at Lana in an accusing manner.

Great, Lincoln was confused again, but he can't let that affect him from stopping this fight. He tried to think of something, something that would end this fight with both sides happy. It wasn't difficult, but it still racked his brain. Until he finally came up with a solution, even if he was slightly uncomfortable with it.

"Okay, Lana," He turned to Lana, the girl raising her eyebrow in response. "how about I glue together your tea cup, and Lola," He turned towards the tomboy. "how about I help you replant your flower bed?" He offered.

The pair looked at him in a surprised manner, as if they weren't expecting him to offer his help. They both glanced at each other, then looked back and Lincoln, nodding in conformation. "Sure, that works." They replied in unison.

"Cool." Lincoln smiled, he turned as he headed back to the dining room. However, he felt a tug on his polo. He turned his head around to see Lana was the one who grabbed his shirt.

"Oh no you don't, I was in the middle of a tea party, and I plan on finishing it, so you're going to fix my teacup right this instant!" She demanded, letting go of Lincoln's polo.

"Okay, okay, geez." Lincoln rolled his eyes, watching Lana go up the stairs as he straightened his shirt. He directed his gaze towards Lola. "Go on ahead in planting the flowers, I'll catch up with you in a bit."

"Um, okay." Lola responded, caught a bit off-guard. She past by Lincoln, but not without looking back at him and smiling. "Thanks." With that, she headed towards that backdoor that lead to the backyard.

Lincoln stepped into the dining room, seeing Lisa once again playing with the knight pieces again. She spotted him and her face immediately lit up. He wasn't used to seeing Lisa happy to see him, he was mostly used to being greeted with a stoic expression, but this Lisa's smile made him feel warm inside.

"You're back! What took you so long?" The 4-year-old asked.

"Sorry Lisa, but we're gonna have to cut the match short." Lincoln replied, seeing Lisa frown in disappointment.

"What? Why?"

"I have to fix Lana's teacup, and then I have to help Lola in her garden."

"Oh." Lisa said sadly, put down the knight pieces and shifting her gaze to the floor.

However, Lincoln walked towards her side and patted her head. Lisa looked at him and gave him a small smile, which he returned. "How about we continue next time?" He suggested.

"Okay." Lisa gave a cute smile, which honestly made Lincoln want to pinch her little cheeks.

Lincoln pet her head again. "Nice, now we need to clean this up."

"I'll do it." Lisa declared, grabbing the box the board game was supposed to be stored in. "You go help Lana, she's really impatient."

"Are you sure you can do it?" Lincoln looked at her.

"Mhm!" Lisa nodded.

Lincoln smirked. "I trust your word." He rubbed the girl's hair affectionately before he made his way towards the staircase.

* * *

Climbing up them and reaching the top, he walked towards the second to last room on his left, where he supposed the twins' room was. Knocking on the door, he heard a "Come in" from the other side. He twisted the knob and opened the door, the room was the same for the most part, but one thing he noticed is that the room was far more tidy, lacking the usual muck that was usually found on Lana's side of the room. He also noticed the lack of animals, the laundry pile and reptile containers; the room was almost spotless to say the least.

"Are you going to just stand there?"

Lincoln looked over at the other side of the room, where Lana was sitting with her legs crossed over one another. Beside her was a table and various stuffed animals sitting in individual chairs with a tea set in the center. He saw a broken teacup, it wasn't broken into several pieces, but it would still take a while to put it back together. The young boy walked over to the princess, and almost immediately, she grabbed and placed a tub of superglue on his palm.

"Here's the glue, now get to work!" Lana ordered.

Lincoln could only roll his eyes at this, he was used to this type of behavior by now, yet it still felt strange with it coming from Lana instead of Lola. He grabbed a vacant chair and sat in it, even though he couldn't really fit in it, and began to glue back the pieces of the broken cup.

Lana watched his work, seeing him carefully grab the pieces, applying the glue and sticking it where it should go. However, she noticed a bandaid wrapped around his right index finger. She was tempted to ask what happened to him, but rather she only barked at him go faster.

"Can you do it a bit faster? My tea's getting cold!"

"Be patient, I don't want to get cut." Lincoln remarked.

"Ugh…" Lana sighed, tapping her fingers against her arm impatiently.

"Don't you have anything else to do? You don't _have_ to watch me work."

"Just shut up and hurry with the darn thing."

"Fine."

"That's better."

"Ow!"

* * *

After what seemed like forever, for Lana at least, Lincoln had finally put the broken cup back together. Lana took the cup gently onto her hand, analyzing it; while there were some cracks, they were mostly unnoticeable. She smirked satisfyingly. Now she could continue her tea party.

"All fixed, can I leave?"

"Sure, you can-" Lana stopped mid-sentence, seeing Lincoln with his left middle finger in his mouth.

"What?" Lincoln raised his eyebrow.

"...Are you giving me the finger?" Lana asked harshly.

Lincoln realized how this might've looked to her, and took his finger out of his mouth, wiping the saliva off against his jeans. "No, sorry, I just cut myself on one of the shards."

"Hold on." Lana got up and walked over to the nightstand beside her bed. She opened the drawer, rummaging through it until she pulled out a box of bandaids.

Now _why_ did she have a box of bandaids? Who knows.

Lana walked back towards him, handing him one of the bandaids. "Here, it's for your finger. Just don't put it in your mouth again 'cause it's disgusting."

Lincoln took and applied the bandaid on his finger. "Uh, thanks?"

"Yeah, yeah, now get out of my room." Lana shooed him.

Lincoln obeyed her order and left her room, yet he felt a bit strange. Maybe it was a late reaction to Lana's attitude, but he wasn't sure. He looked at the bandaid she had given him, it was pink with stars on them, which honestly made him feel even stranger because it was Lana who had given it to him.

He might be exaggerating, and he probably was, but he still can't believe what he had been seeing. His 'sisters' and counterpart in this dimension acted a whole lot differently than he and his sisters did, despite them having their faces.

But he had to think about this later, since he had an appointment with Lola outside.

Walking down the stairs, Lincoln walked past the empty dining room to the kitchen, which was also empty. Regardless of having 'Loud' as a last name, this house was extremely quiet, which honestly freaked him out a bit as he wasn't used to the house being this quiet. It almost felt like he was alone, despite having the knowledge that people were home. He strode towards the back door, but stopped just before he opened it, he looked back at the basement door. Instead of the standard, wooden door, it was made out of metal, it had no handle and there was a padlock with a four-digit code. If he would guess, that probably led to where Leni had gone, more likely her lab.

Regardless, he didn't seem to want to bother her right now.

With a swing of the door, Lincoln was met with the stunning sight of a garden. Different species of flowers were flourishing beautifully with a variety of different colors, not to mention it smelled nice too. Even though it was small, it still made the backyard look beautiful.

"Wow…" Lincoln breathed.

"Hey, Lincoln!" Lincoln saw Lola wave him over.

"Hey, Lola!" Lincoln approached her, careful to not step into any of the flowers, which proved to be easier said than done. "Nice work you got here."

"Thanks." Lola smiled, dusting off the dirt from her gloves. "I started not too long ago, so you're just on time."

"That's good. So, what can I do to help you?"

Lola handed pointed towards an extra pair of gloves and gardening tools. "Just grab those, we need to dig the holes first."

"Alrighty then." Lincoln grabbed the equipment required, putting on the gloves, and went back to Lola. Gardening should be easy enough. Just dig a hole, plant a flower, and water it twice a week. "So, do we just dig the holes or…"

Lola shook her head as she grabbed the shovel. "We gotta make sure it isn't too deep, or too shallow, it's got to be just right." She handed the shovel over to Lincoln. "Start digging while I'll go get the pots."

Lincoln just nodded as she went out of his sight. The problem is, he had no idea how deep should the hole be. So, he simply began digging holes in random places with sizes he'd guess were correct. And he had to say, it was much exhausting than he thought it would be. Soon, he began sweating, using the gloves to dry out the drop on his forehead. After he had almost 10 holes dug up, Lola came back with a cart which carried several pots with grown flowers in them.

"Hey, not bad." Lola complemented, however she noticed Lincoln looking exhausted already. "Tired already? Also, you've got dirt on your face."

"Huh?" Lincoln placed his hands on his face, and felt the dirt. If it wasn't full of organic materials before, it was now. "Oh, great. I'll need a shower after this."

And then he remembered he was in another dimension. Without his necessities.

" _Right."_ He mentally groaned.

"I wouldn't bother, you'll just get dirty again, so what's the point?" Lola shrugged. She grabbed one of the pots and handed it to Lincoln. "Grab the pot, remove the flower from it, and put it inside the whole, making sure the roots are all inside."

"What kind of flowers are these?" Lincoln asked as he took the pot in his hands. He wasn't a flower expert.

"They're peonies, they're native to Asia, Europe and West North America." Lola informed, removing the peony from its pot. "My mom found a store selling seeds of them, I had more before, but Lana ran them over with that stupid car of hers." She snarled at the memory of all her hard work going to waste, all thanks to her sister.

"Well, accidents happen." Lincoln tried to relieve the tension in the air. " _And in the Loud House, many of them happen._ " He thought.

"Yeah, but I wish she would actually consider something before she takes action, is that too much to ask?!" Lola exclaimed as she planted the peony into the hole, then covering it up with dirt.

Lincoln copied her movements to make sure he wouldn't do a mistake. "For some people, it might be." Lincoln remembered all the times one of his sisters did something like they had no brains at all. Even if he was angry at them at the time, he eventually forgave them. Until the next one happens.

Lola stayed silent for a moment, grabbing the other pot and removing the flower from it. "And how do you know?" She asked Lincoln.

"Personal experiences," Lincoln answered. "Or you're telling me this was the only time you saw someone act like they couldn't think?"

"...No." Lola said softly.

"Happens with all of us, I guess," Lincoln grabbed his second pot. "So, this is what you like doing?"

The girl nodded in response. "It's the only thing my parents allow me to do."

Lincoln rose an eyebrow at this. "What do you mean?"

"I like to do a lot of things, but my parents don't allow me to do them." Lola remarked, covering the flower then getting up to grab her third plant. "I like animals, but my parents don't let me keep them."

Now that she mentioned it, Lincoln hadn't seen any of the family pets, not even now in the backyard. Not even of the family dog, Charles. He began looking around to see if he could get any sight of him, or his dog house, but he saw neither were in the vicinity.

Lola noticed him looking around. "Don't worry, Dad just took them to the vet, he should be back with them soon." She assured, which made Lincoln sigh of relief.

"That's good, they gotta stay healthy." Lincoln said.

"Yeah, they do." Lola gave a small smile. "Come on, let's finish planting."

Lincoln returned the smile. "Sure thing."

"Thanks for your help."

"No problem."

* * *

Lincoln had spent the rest of the afternoon helping Lola plant her flower bed, and it was actually nice and relaxing. Lola informed him on more about the peonies they were planting, and it really surprised of how much knowledge she had about these flowers, he couldn't imagine how much she knew about every single plant in the garden. Now while it was a fun activity to do, it was also quite messy and Lincoln did the worst decision to wipe off the dirt on his shirt, ending up getting it covered in dirt. And dark brown isn't a color that goes very well with orange.

Once they had finished, Lola took over watering the plants and thanked Lincoln for his help. So, Lincoln made his way back towards the kitchen to get a glass of water to clench his thirst.

' _Didn't know gardening was so exhausting to do, and it looks easy from afar.'_ Lincoln thought as he grabbed a cup from the cabinet, filling it up with water from the tap. ' _Then again, that's with almost anything one of my sisters do.'_

"Lincoln?"

"GAH!"

"AH!"

Lincoln spilled the water on himself due to the scare, didn't even need to turn around to know it was Lucy who had scared him. Even if she didn't look the same, like most of his family counterparts, apparently she could still scare people when she wanted to. Even if his Lucy wouldn't be scared back.

"Oh, hi Lucy…" Lincoln felt a bit awkward by calling her by that name. It was like they were two different people. Well, her clothing attire was similar to his Lucy's, but it was mostly consistent of pink and white while also lacking the long, striped legging and sleeves Lucy usually wore.

And what freaked him out the most is that her hair wasn't covering her eyes, neither was her skin extremely pale, it was normal.

"Uh, hi…" Lucy waved with a forced smile. Again, something Lincoln wasn't used to seeing on Lucy's face. She usually didn't smile, and when she did, it wasn't forced.

"So, uh, how are you doing?" Lincoln asked, trying to make the situation less awkward.

"I'm fine, what about you?" Lucy returned the question.

"Good." Lincoln replied. And he noticed he failed to make the situation less awkward. Is not like his Lucy was much of a talkative person, but it wasn't strange. Well, _this_ kind of strange. Sometimes Lucy's topics were a bit too weird.

They stood there for a bit in an awkward air of silence. He noticed Lucy looking around, as if looking for something to talk about, or at least make the situation less awkward.

"I saw you helping out Lola in the garden." Lucy mentioned, hoping this would keep the conversation going.

"Ah, yes." Lincoln replied. "She and Lana were fighting, so I agreed to help both of them. That way we don't have them destroying the whole house."

"Huh." Lucy gave him a small smile. "That's actually kind of genius, Lana and Lola are really hard to split up when they get into fights."

Lincoln was glad the conversation didn't seem forced anymore. "After a few hundred times, you get used to stopping their fights."

Lucy giggled.

Lucy _giggled._

If the world wasn't ending, he was only even more certain he wasn't on his world.

"Well, you are from another dimension, or whatever Leni said, right?" Lucy asked him.

"Well, yes." Lincoln agreed. "I have to say, things are quite different back from where I come from."

"How different?" Lucy tilted her head and looked at him with curiosity.

"Uh… where should I start?" Lincoln wondered. "Well, for starters, I'm used to a more… Loud family. No pun intended."

Lucy seemed confused. "You mean, like, in the name, right?"

"Partially yes. Truth be told, there wasn't a single moment you wouldn't hear a scream or something breaking." He explained. "It's much more agitated, and mostly more stressful."

"Hm." Lucy hummed, she wasn't really sure how to respond, but they had to keep the conversation going. "How is Lynn in your dimension? Is she an artist too?"

"Not really." Lincoln almost laughed, yet he managed to hold himself. "She's more of a sports girl. She plays every single one of them very well."

Lucy seemed suspicious of this."Lynn? A sports girl? Are you sure you're not confusing her for someone else?" She could not believe what she was hearing, as far as she knew, Lynn was the last person she would expect to be a sports fanatic, like her brother.

"You think I wasn't surprised to see some things different around here? Everyone I've met so far is almost unrecognizable to me. Well, except Lily, but I guess there isn't much that can be different in a baby."

"That doesn't sound like the Lynn I know."

"Well-" Lincoln paused for a second. This could be a great opportunity to learn more about this world's Lynn, which might also explain why she acts weird around him. "How _does_ your Lynn act exactly?" He asked, hoping Lucy would give him some valuable information. He really needed to know, or else his brain will explode from all the confusion.

The girl's body language shifted from casual to tense, almost as if she was afraid he would ask that question. No use in avoiding it now, she had to open her mouth.

"She's really timid, she doesn't like going out, much less play sports." Lucy said blankly, hoping that would be enough for him.

Unfortunately, she's talking to Lincoln Loud. Even if he wasn't her actual brother. "Well, okay, but what does she usually likes doing? I know my Lynn is anything but timid."

"She likes drawing, painting and just art in general."

Well, that explains the encounter in the hallway. He should have expected Lynn's hobbies wouldn't be the same, just like nobody else's was.

"Well, based on what I saw earlier, that's probably it." Lincoln said. "Hey, Lucy, could I ask you something?"

Lucy looked at him questionably. "Yeah?"

"You said that Lynn is timid, and a lot of people are like that to strangers, but earlier today, before Leni explained I'm not exactly your brother, she seemed to avoid me, like she was afraid or something. Is that normal for her?"

He saw Lucy shift her weight to her other leg, he could tell by her facial expression that she was a bit held back on telling him. "You don't have to tell me, I was just curious-"

"I-I actually don't know why."

Lincoln was dumbfounded. "What? But she's like this with everyone, right? Plus, aren't you her roommate?" He asked, now more confused than before.

"No, she's not." Lucy assured. "I don't really know _why_ since she's always been like that." She crossed her arms, avoiding Lincoln's gaze.

Okay, he got answers that led to more questions. Like, seriously, there has to be a reason as to why Lynn was acting like that, it can't just be a simple 'She's always been like that'. There has to be a reason, and he felt Lucy knew a bit more than what she told him.

' _Guess they aren't that different from each other.'_

"So, you don't know why she avoids me?"

Lucy shrugged. "Could be her trust issues."

 _Wait-_

"Why would she have trust issues? And why with her brother?"

"I meant she doesn't trust people easily, I didn't mean she doesn't trust Lincoln." Lucy corrected, raising her hands up in defense.

"Lucy…" Lincoln simply called.

Lucy tried to keep a straight face, but from her stance, he could easily tell she was nervous. That's another difference from his Lucy compared to this Lucy, that even Lincoln himself could read through her.

"Y-yeah?"

"I might not be wearing the same clothes, but I know I'm very similar to your brother, in appearance. If Lynn had some problem with me before Leni explained I came from another dimension, something is going on with her and your version of Lincoln."

Watching cop shows surely seemed to pay off. Plus his detective skills from reading Acy Savvy.

Lucy let out a sigh, a real sigh, and let her stance relax. She looked at him in the eyes. "I really have no idea what's going on between them." She admitted, then shifting her head to look at a drawing on the fridge that seemed to be drawn by a 4 year old. "They were normal before, but Lincoln became more… physical."

"Physical? You mean, like… fighting?" Lincoln asked. In any other situation, he'd thank for still being alive after a fight with Lynn, but hearing this replaced his confusion with concern.

"He likes to tease us a lot, sometimes calling us names. Not bad names, but nicknames." Lucy said softly.

"What kind of nicknames?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

"Well, I'm from another dimension, and my family is totally different…" Lincoln pointed out. "It's natural I get curious out of this."

"Look, I don't know anything else, please stop asking." Lucy said, and Lincoln rather not accidently make the whole family hostile towards him. Especially considering how this family usually handles people they hate.

But would this Loud family really do the same thing?

Lincoln did not want to know the answer to that.

"Fine, sorry for pushing it." He said, noticing the nervousness on the girl. "I just- I don't know." He confessed. What was he supposed to do? From this one statement, he could already conclude he probably wasn't the favorite sibling of most in the house. "Can I do something to help?"

"It's fine." Lucy walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder, smiling. "I can tell you about something else later, for now, you gotta hide."

"Why do I need to hide?"

"Because mom and dad are home." She pointed at the window above the water tap, where the headlights of a vehicle were shining through.

"Oh, snap." Lincoln whispered. He knew how much trouble he's bring if his 'parents' found out about a dimensional traveler, specifically Li- no, not Lisa, Leni. "Where should I go?"

"Go to Lincoln's room, I'll try to bring some food up to you later." Lucy smiled.

"And probably some new clothes?" Lincoln asked. He didn't know how long he'd have to stay in that dimension, so he had to be prepared.

"Maybe Lincoln can lend you some."

Okay, that wasn't what he was expecting, but it was good enough.

"Alright, thanks Lucy." Lincoln thanked, putting the glass on the counter, and running out of the kitchen before his 'parents' saw him.

Lucy's smile faded once he left the kitchen.

She looked back at the drawing on the fridge, shifting her gaze to the one above it. A sketch of a girl shaded in pencil was clipped on top, it hadn't been finished on time so it was roughly made. In the sketch, the girl was smiling while a bouquet of flowers; in her left eye, a small tear had rolled down her cheek. The girl's eyes were hidden behind her bangs with the shine from the tear shining from the light source in the sketch. However, whether it was due intentional or not, you couldn't really tell if the girl was crying of happiness, or hiding her pain with a smile. It was still a good piece, whatever the intention was.

Lucy's eyes wandered to the top right of the sketch, where the artist's signature was signed, along with the date the sketch was made in.

' _Lynn Loud Jr.- 03/06/16'_

* * *

Lincoln ran up the stairs, down the hall, opening the door and slamming it shut. By the time he had left the kitchen, he had heard the door knob shifting. He felt lucky as he escaped the sight of his parents counterparts, and hoped they wouldn't try to enter his room unannounced.

"What the hell happened to you?"

Lincoln then realized he was not alone in the bedroom. He turned around, seeing his counterpart reading a comic book on the top bunk. That was very similar to him, except he wasn't with his underwear.

"Oh, sorry, didn't saw you in here. Your parents just arrived, and I couldn't let them see me."

"Makes sense." 'Lincoln' replied. "Don't wanna get in trouble. So, had some fun with Leni's number one fan?"

"Number one fan?" Lincoln questioned. "Don't you mean Lisa?"

"Well, both work for me, only the former is funnier. Seriously, Lisa follows that nerd almost 24/7." 'Lincoln' snickered.

 _So this is what Lucy meant by nicknames._

"She wasn't that bad, she's actually really fun to be with." Lincoln sat on the bottom bunk of the bed, trying not to hit his head on the bunk.

"Hahaha, good one dude!" 'Lincoln' laughed. "I know she's four, but you can't say it isn't annoying when she forgets all the rules." He poked his head from the top bunk to look at Lincoln, his feet holding onto the bed frame so he doesn't fall off.

"Give her a break, she's only four." Lincoln rolled his eyes.

"Stop sounding like mom, man." He complained. "They say size doesn't matter. Except when it does, which is always. She's young, and she's annoying, end of story."

Lincoln was bewildered what was coming out of his mouth. Well, his counterpart's voice.

Not his mouth, he meant his counterpart's.

"Dude, she's _four years old,_ AND she's really small!" Lincoln exclaimed. He knew having 10 sisters would get annoying, and some of them really were annoying, but refusing to play with them because of something like that? Not even his Lucy would do that.

"Whatever." 'Lincoln' shrugged, not really caring.

Lincoln could only sigh, he wasn't going to bother arguing further on, especially when he kept Lucy's statement in mind. He could ask him about it now, but it would be better if he gave it some time. This day has been really crazy.

"So, what did you think of the rest of us?" His counterpart asked like nothing.

"To put it simply, you're all different from my family in my world." Lincoln said blankly, not bothering to go into further detail.

"So, I assume we're different as well?" 'Lincoln' raised his eyebrow.

Lincoln shrugged. "Guess we'll have to see."

"I can show you around town, let's see what's different from your world compared to mine. Just don't be annoying, like most of my sisters" 'Lincoln' suggested, and Lincoln had to take him on the offer. Except for that last part, which honestly got on his nerves a bit. He didn't know why though.

They weren't _his_ sisters, so why was he getting annoyed by him calling them annoying? A lot of boys, including himself, who have sisters will call them annoying every once in a while, but he felt like his counterpart was calling them annoying with such lack of regard, like someone would call a classmate, a TV add, or a stranger selling stuff on the street annoying.

"Sure, but do you have some clothes you can lend me?" Lincoln addressed at his dirty appearance.

"Uh, yeah, just grab them from my drawer." His counter pointed at the dresser.

"Thanks."

" _Lincoln, time for dinner!"_

"Oh yeah, I'm starving!" 'Lincoln' exclaimed. "Hope you don't mind staying here, since there's no other options." He said, leaving the room.

 _I didn't have that many options to begin with._

Lincoln went towards the dresser, opening the first drawer where he saw socks and underwear neatly folded. He founded a bit strange since it wasn't necessarily his room, but it was at the same time. It felt like searching around someone else's bedroom. He pulled a simple, white pair of clean undies and closed the drawer.

He opened the second drawer where he found various shirts, neatly folded as well. He grabbed a simple orange T-shirt and closed the drawer. Honestly, he expected his counterpart to be a lot more messy, but his room was found to be clean and tidy.

He opened the last drawer and grabbed a random pair of pants, if they were the same physically, he shouldn't have any issues with things like size of clothes. Maybe their styles were different, but Lincoln couldn't ask to have the exact same clothes from his reality.

A small knock was heard at the door, then the shift of footsteps. Cautiously, he creaked the door open, seeing Lynn and Lucy's bedroom door close suddenly. Looking down, he felt his eyes widen and his mouth water. Someone actually bothered to not let him starve, and it didn't required a lot to know it was Lucy. He'd thank her later, he wouldn't risk getting caught just now.

And it was lasagna. Delicious. Or at least he hope so. So many things changed between realities, he wouldn't be surprised if stuff such as food would have changed as well.

" _I'll think about that later, for now, I have a some lasagna to enjoy."_

With that, Lincoln picked up the plate and fork, and closed the bedroom door.

' _Time to relax for today.'_


End file.
